Alucard's Awakening
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: What would happen if the person they sealed years ago wasn't the real Alucard? What happen if Tsukune and his group of friends mistakenly awake the real Alucard from his sleep? What would he do in this new life and place after his long sleep? The oldest living vampire, king of vampires will have a new life in this new time and place but how will he create his new life.


I hope everyone lets me know what they think of this new story and enjoy the read.

The pairing is a hidden and for you find out by reading.

* * *

Tsukune 's day had had started out by him walking down to the headmaster's room in order to try to find out how to stop his ghoul side from taking him over for good. In his mind there had to be a way in order to stop this because if there isn't a way then he will end up killing the people that he cared about.

He let himself slowly enter the Headmaster's room only he then walked straight up to the desk because he didn't know what else to do yet his eyes had stared hard over at the creepy Headmaster. "What can I do for you today Tsukune, I haven't seen you here in a long time."

"Please Headmaster tell me there is a way to stop this ghoul blood inside of me." The headmaster just looked over at the boy while he heard his pleads to him, true was the headmaster had known away to stop it. It simply just was something that was hard to do or hard to find in manner of speaking.

"There is away but it something that is hard to find, no one has found one in over hundred years." Tsukune's mind was wondering what could have been so hard to find because he had to find one no matter what.

"What could be that hard to find? With your powers and knowing people in high places you could find one easy." Headmaster just shook his head because he had known one yet he wasn't going to tell Tsukune. It is far too soon to wake him up and he wasn't going be the one to get killed for waking him.

"You need to find a pure blooded ancient vampire; they are the ones that can't walk in daylight without being burned, there are only a handful of them still alive in these times. I know of none that are alive." Headmaster lied to the boy because he had known fully well knows that he was casting away any chance of Tsukune from having normal life.

If a pure blooded ancient vampire had bitten Tsukune he would become vampire no longer would he be human. He had understood he simply was taking only way for him to become free of the bloodlust that was building up inside of him and Tsukune would hate being a vampire.

"I understand headmaster." With that said Tsukune turned around and started to walk out of the room only when he had started to close the door he noticed Ruby walking over to him. Without either of them knowing he had left the door open a little so he could hear just what the two of them were saying.

"Why did you lie to him about not knowing a pure blooded ancient vampire?" Ruby Questioned the Headmaster causing Tsukune eyes to open out wide once he heard what she had said to the old man. He realized that he was just lied to by the Headmaster right to his very face. How could the headmaster lie right to his face like that when he needed his helps the most? What kind of person would do such a thing like that to someone in need?

"Because he can't be awaken for another hundred years, if someone wakes him up sooner than he wants to be woken up which means he will kill that person. He's not someone that likes being up before he has to or even wants to be." He kept listening to the two of them speaking only he was starting to hate this person because he doesn't want to be up for another hundred years while people are in need of his help.

"He's the one that's sleeping in the basement right sir? I mean you told me that someone was down there sleeping and no one was allowed in the basement." The headmaster nodded his head only that caused Tsukune to slowly move away from the door and headed to the basement of the school. He was set on waking up this person no matter what and make sure he told him to help him with his ghoul problem.

Once he turned around the corner he could see his group of friends heading his way which he didn't want them to know what he was trying to do. He had tried to get away without them noticing him yet Kurumu grabbed him and dragged him towards the group.

Yukari pushed Kurumu off him then she simply dragged him into Moka which caused both of them to blush once they were pushed together by the little witch. Kokoa didn't like that at all because he was that close to her big sister which she had really wanted to hurt him.

"Now I want to know just where in the world did you run of to like that?" Kurumu was the one to ask him that while her eyes stared back at him. He looked at them and told himself he couldn't lie to his friends. He simply felt that he had to tell them what was going on before he tried to lie to them.

"I went to talk to the headmaster to see if there is a way to fix the ghoul problem, he told me there was a way but lied about knowing anyone that was still alive to fix it. I found out by listening to Ruby and him talk that there is one in the basement of the school." They all looked at him because who would be in the basement of the school. Moka's eyes were looking down because she the one to blame for the whole ghoul in the first place.

Tsukune once more started to head to the basement this time around everyone was following after him to see who this unknown person was. When they started to get closer to the basement it doesn't look like a normal school basement at all. There had never seen a school basement look the way it did under here.

There was tons of artwork all over the place, some were hanging paintings of a man with blonde spiky hair also he had many differed women with him. There was only a few printing of him with the same woman in it.

'Wait a minute I have seen this person in tou's workroom, there was one with tou and this man standing together.' Kokoa said at the same time it caused everyone to stare over at her because she had just told them that, Moka and her tou known the person that in these paints.

"What else do you know about the person in the paint?" Kokoa moved her hand to her head trying to think more about how her tou would talk about him. He would always hold this person above himself which was the first time that she had even heard him say someone was better than him.

'He had always talked about him as if he was above him in power and was better than him. It was like he was someone who tou worked for which is weird because I had thought that tou was leader of the vampire race." The inner Moka had become deeply shocked by her younger sister's words yet outside wasn't too much shocked. It was mostly the inner side because she had never heard someone tell her that her tou had talked about someone like that.

"You mean if vampires are the elite race does that make this person a nobly or lord to them? Then maybe headmaster was telling the truth about who this person is. He had told me that this person was a true blooded ancient vampire." Moka inner heard what he had said and loudly yelling out to her outer side to let her out no matter what.

"Tsukune can you please take this off, the other side of me wants to come out now. She doesn't want to wait for some reason." She asked him only he nodded his head even if he was confused to why. He moved his hand over to her in order to take the Rosario off her neck.

Moka hair slowly turned from pink to silver while her eyes become crimson color with slits in the middle of her eyes. Kokoa smiled because she was happy that her big sister was in her true form and not that weakling form that she disliked so much.

"If a true blooded ancient vampire is really here, then I have to meet him and see if he really is one." Moka stated causing everyone to become surprised that Moka wanted to meet someone because to them she was always acted like a cold hearted person.

They continued to walk deeper into the basement, there see more paints on the walls also also rows of guns which they don't know why human weapons would be here. Once they get deeper there see a coffin that had a crimson color to it. The coffin was a normal size one only it had crimson color top and around the sides were deep jet color.

Moka walked up to it then she started to knock on the top of it to see if he was alive or dead inside there. The top started to move a little bit after she had knocked on it five more times which everyone is waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Who dares wake me from my rest?" The voice inside the coffin was cold and lifeless which make everyone minus Moka step back from the coffin. They couldn't believe anyone could sound so cold and lifeless, it sent chills down their backs.

"My name is Moka Akashiya and I'm the one that woke you up from your resting." The coffin fully opened up causing the top of the coffin to fall down to the ground on the other side of Moka. Moka looked down to see someone around nineteen yet she had known better to think that he was that young.

He had spiky blonde hair and two soft blue eyes with slits in the middle. He was also wearing clothes that weren't from any time she was born in. They look to be from around the early 1900s which he just looked up at her with his blue eyes.

"So your Issa Shuzen daughter? How is he doing with filling in for me?" Moka was right that he was the true king of vampires and her tou was just filling in for him while he was resting in this coffin. That caused her to want to find out few things about him like why he's sleeping in this coffin.

"Yes, I'm his daughter but why are you sleeping in a coffin like in the human stories I mean I never seen a vampire do that?" Naruto just gave her a heartfelt laugh while he looked back over at her in her crimson eyes.

She may be his daughter yet she didn't know anything about ancient vampires. Because he was what humans stories are based on and that is because he was someone humans had feared for hundreds of years and for good reason.

"That is because my dear the stories are based on true blooded ancient vampires and they are true, I can't walk in daylight without being burned and catch on fire." He slowly moved out much to his dislike he found himself weaken that when he realized he was awaked from his sleep far too soon.

"I am up too soon aren't I? My body feels too weak right now and I need a lot of blood." Naruto voice was weak and it caused her to finally realize why he was resting and why the headmaster didn't want him to be woken up anytime soon.

"I'm sorry for waking you up to soon, so take my blood if you need to drink." Naruto listened to her words the just smirked over at the young vampire. He moved his hands onto her sides and pulled her closer to him alright he was going to enjoy this.

He slowly moved his mouth over her young lovely neck which everyone in the room was shocked that she is going give him some of her blood to drink. This would be the very first thing that shocked them, not the last thing. The second reason that shocked them was the fact that she had said sorry to someone.

Naruto started to bite down on the soft skin of her neck although while he was drinking her blood, he came to realize that he found out her blood had tasted so much like her kaa's blood. The very image of her mother came into his mind that caused much disappointed for him to even think of her.

Once he had enough blood for the time being he moved his tongue to lick her neck to help close the wound up. She had let out a long moan in front of everyone that just caused them to all be stunned by how she was behaving in front of them. They didn't know Naruto's fangs can give someone much pleasure when he drinks their blood.

"Your blood does taste good Moka-chan but I most go see the Headmaster of this school, I wonder if the same ass is the headmaster." When he finished speaking he could someone laughing which caused him to just scream out. "WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE DAMNIT?"

"I see you still don't like me Alucard but should I go by your name Naruto?" Everyone in the room had once more become stunned to hear such a thing. Moka's eyes looked at the man behind her because Alucard was just a title he was given for his past and for being oldest living vampire.

"You can call me my real name Naruto for the time being, how is everyone doing since last time we talked? It has been years haven't it since that day, the day I'll never forget or forgive." Naruto simply asked only he wasn't happy even if the Headmaster understood why he had such dislike for that day and for what happened.

"I hate to be the one that bring bad news but things have changed but then again you should be died right now." The headmaster added the last part while he looked over at old vampire whom just smirked back at him.

"That's right you four were the ones that killed me didn't you? But we all know that monster that had tired killing the human race in seven days wasn't me, it just a way for me to get away from everyone." His words had caused everyone to start wondering just what in the world was going on only Headmaster just glared at Naruto.

"I thought there were only three dark lords not four?" Naruto laughed but looked over at Moka before he picked to close his eyes only because he guessed she wasn't told about her family.

The Headmaster on the other hand wanted to know why he had said all of that because it wasn't something that was good to share with the younger people. It was something the world wanted to keep a hidden truth nothing but a myth to the younger men and women of the world.

"This is something we'll talk about later old friend, but thanks for finding me. Also thank you bringing me and my artwork here." He bowed then looked around the room with his eyes and moved to a hanging painted of him and two beautiful women. These two women had been two of the closest women in his life.

The first one had long raven like hair with her eyes being what would catch you right away just by seeing them. She had two crimson slit eyes along with her eyes she was wearing a crimson dress that matched her eyes so well that Naruto still can't keep his eyes off her.

The next woman next to him looked like an older vision of outer Moka who was standing beside Naruto looking at the paint. "Who are these two women, one of them looks like my kaa."

"That's because she is your kaa and the other woman is Kurenai Yuuhi, these two beautiful vampires were my lovers at the time but your Kaa moved on and married your tou." That's when Tsukune looked at him like he was crazy because it didn't make sense why he would have more than one lover.

"Why did you have two lovers?" He just simply looked over his shoulder to see the brown hair boy ask him that.

"Because I had many lovers over the years that I have been alive, but I wonder if they still want me after knowing I'm still alive." He smirked then moves over to his longtime friend who kept staring at him funny.

"I'll have already called your families so you better all come to my office now." Naruto just looked around because he was hoping his family wasn't coming to visit him because he got in trouble at school.

That's because Naruto wouldn't really like that not at all because his family and him were not really getting along right before they pasted on. "You didn't call my family did you?" He asked with a smirk showing on his face only the Headmaster just shook his head at how the vampire leader could act like an idiot at times.

"But I didn't call Moka and Kokoa family because that something that has been done later but it's not a good idea right now." Naruto gave him a thank you look because he had known why the Headmaster didn't call their family because he can't face to see her just yet.

"Also I can't call your family because they both had been killed in the blood war against the werewolves, leaving you the oldest vampire to be alive of right now." Everyone looked at them Naruto just shrugged his shoulder even if he was oldest person in the room.

"That's true I did end the blood war against the two races which no one else could have ever had done so. I just that great you know?" The old man just glared at him before he added in. "You almost started a second blood war when you fucked Tsume the new leader of werewolves."

"What I can't say no to a woman that wants me can I? That just be rude you know." He counted with another smirk only everyone else just rolled their eyes at the idiot vampire lord.

"I'm going to go look around because it has been very long time since I was last up and about." Headmaster nodded his head before Naruto started to wander away from the group in order to see what had changed over the years.

He could see that nothing really changed over the years that he had been asleep for, this school is still the same looking yet he slowly bumped into someone. She had long brown hair that is in a ponytail but she has two bangs over her fac. The thing that got him the most was he fact she had two red marks on each side of her face.

"Can I help you miss? You seem lost here." She looked up at him before wondering why he was being so nice to her. "I'm looking for the Headmaster office that where my Okaa-sama and little brother are at."

"Fallow me then." Naruto started to lead her to the office only once he had opened the door he can't believe that it is really her there talking to old man, the beautiful sexy Tsume of his past. She turned around to see who had opened the door only when she seen him along with her daughter she gave him a feral smirk.

"If it isn't Tsume-hime how have you been?" Tsume just kept looking over at him then she noticed he could barely move and wondered what was wrong with him. She hasn't seen him this tired since the last days of the blood war or after their fun time.

"I haven't seen you this tired or hurt since the last days of the blood wars when you finally killed the werewolf leader and ended that blood lust war." She spoke softly to him although her kids didn't believe that this man was the one that ended that war, their kaa had told them all about it. They had never would of guess to see him in their lifetime because they though he was dead.

"People woke me up to soon and I need more blood. The bad part of being an ancient vampire you can say" He moaned while he moved closer to her with his hands still at his side.

Tsume on the other hand let out a feral smirk before she had come up with a good idea. "I'll let you drink my blood if you give me a kiss like old times?" She taunted him before he finally got over to her while his eyes stared into her beautiful black slits eyes. These were the eyes that he loved staring at when he woke up in the morning to see.

"You don't have to give me blood just so I would kiss you; I would kiss you no matter what." He gave her a kiss that was filled with passion and loving soft touch, to her it felt like how they were still together. The kiss started to brings back so many pleasure memories of the two of them, the feeling she had longed missed in her life.

Once the kiss had ended he moved is mouth down in order to bite her neck causing her to let out a moan of pleasure before he began to drink her blood, her blood has always be a great taste to his mouth. He started to drink hungry with blood coming down his mouth to his neck.

Once he let himself stop he licked the wound to stop it from bleeding yet once he finally got done. Tsume could see her blood all over his mouth and running down neck causing her to be turned on. "You always know how to turn me on Naruto-kun and I really mean turned on a lot."

"What are you going do about it? I mean last time we had so much fun when you got this way." Headmaster had cleared his throat. "As much as you two would love fuck right now over my desk but I don't think people here would want to see that." Her kids, Moka and group nod their head quickly.

"Damn you wanted to have sex?" Sounded fake surprised causing Tsume to just smirk giving him a kiss then gazed at him still. "I'll take that as a yes." Headmaster just started to throw a book at him hitting him in the head. "What was that for?"

"Tsume-san you said that you're thinking being a teacher here and your two kids want to join this school?" Headmaster asked and Tsume nodded her head yes before he smirked and looked over at Naruto.

"I so am not going like that smirk." Naruto whined out because he never liked it when the headmaster smirks. It normally ended badly for him like last time he smirk and he end up running away from horde of fan girls the most deadliness enemy in the world.

"Why don't you help her teach monsters to use their powers better? I bet you two be a great team." Mused Headmaster when he spoken his idea yet Naruto just looked at him and then back at her.

"Sorry can't do that because I don't have any room to stay at. I mean where would I stay if I don't have a room and need to teach these students of yours?" Tsume noticed the hint before walking over to him once more.

"I can share my room with you." She flirted with him which caused a smirk to show on his face then moved his lips to her right ear. He kept it there for a few seconds before he slowly whispered words while his breath hit against her ear.

"Once we get inside you aren't leaving for a while because we need to catch up on old time sake." His suggested made her blushes and think of old times with him before she moved her arms around him, missing this feeling.

It been so many years since she felt anything like this because he had always know what to say or do to her. He was the part of her life that was missing ever since he had to leave her behind because of laws of the time that they had lived in. Her two husbands, one before and after she had kids had failed to fill the void in her heart.

Both of them were husband that didn't last long because they just assholes, first husband got killed by Naruto and later one ran away once he found out she was having another kid. Naruto never married her because of vampire laws yet he was so nice to her and so loving that she wished so much that he was the father to her kids.

"Kaa-chan can you stop this? We don't want see you flirting so shameless in front of strangers and your kids." Kiba pleaded to his mother yet it fail on deaf eyes because Naruto sat down in the chair before she sat down on his lap. She moved back against his chest feeling the warmth he had to give her.

"I guess I can train fools to use their powers better. I mean what else do I have to do wait maybe should say who but that another matter." He was about to keep going up he could see Tsume giving him a dirty look so he stopped speaking.

Headmaster smirked at how Tsume could control him like that although he was about say something before he could hear Ruby walking in with their families. "That is fast for them getting here so fast." Naruto chimed in for the old man just to give him a creepy smirk. "I have my ways of doing things or did you forget that?"

"Ageha-chan and Tsurara-chan we have much to talk about that your daughters have done." He stated to them and they look over at their daughter, they both wanted to know what they could have done so badly that caused this to happen.

"They woke up Naruto Uzumaki or better known as Alucard years before he should have been awoke." He simply gave them a wave and smile causing both to blush and smile over at him. They did have to admit their eyes did enjoy seeing how he looked and wondered if he was single.

"One thing I just realized this but old timer where my blade also my hat? I mean I can't be seen without my hat." Naruto interrupted the headmaster's speaking. He only had done so because he just realized that he didn't have his katana with him then he noticed the priest getting up and going to a safe that was inside the room.

His hat on the other hand he can't be seen without it because he loved that thing more than life itself. Tsume rolled his eyes because she always had wanted to rip that thing up because he talked more about that hat then anything else.

Once the safe opened he pulled out a long katana also his black top hat and hands it carefully to Naruto. "Yes I and this baby have been in many wars together." The Headmaster lets out a laugh before sitting back down.

'Yes you have used that silver katana in so many wars, both against vampires and werewolves hell you known as kin slayer before you had war against werewolves." They all looked at him funny but he just shrugged his shoulder before putting his katana in Tsume's lap causing her to smile at him. Tsume placed his top hat on his head before she gave him another kiss.

"What Ageha-chan and Tsurara-chan how should I go about this? I'll like hear what you think your daughters should do to make this right." Both women just stared at the Headmaster because they really don't know.

"We really don't know what to do with them, you can do what you think is best." Both mother kept on looking at the Headmaster before Naruto just closed his eyes. "Just like them go, no point in making this into something bigger than it is."

"You always were a softly to women." Naruto just smirked at Tsume's words before kissing her neck and whispers. "I have always been another kind of person to see the things you wear in bed." Naruto flirted with her which his words hit home because her face becomes redder than a tomato.

"But I do have to ask why, why did you feel it was needed for me to wake up so soon? One last thing don't you dare try lying right now." His eyes turned deadly while staring back at them with a blood-curdling look aim at them.

"I needed a way to cure my ghoul side; Moka put some of her blood in me to save me few times." Naruto's eye moved over at Moka then back to the headmaster with even worst look at him. "

Did you forget tell him that I don't give my blood out, do you forget I only gave it two people? One of these two almost killed me if it wasn't for fact I wasn't the monster you killed." Naruto's voice was harsh at this point thinking of the past only caused old wounds to flare up.

"Tell me why not!" He screamed at Naruto who just moved his hand little causing the boy to move back against the wall by force. Naruto wasn't one to like being screamed at unless it was in bed with a woman.

"That's because a vampire only gives his or her blood to mark his mates! It's a mating ritual you dumbass. There been only two I have ever given my blood were women and one that turned into monster tried destroy human race in seven days and other is Moka mother blood, speaking of that." His eyes still with the same blood-curding look moved over to the old man in the room.

"Tell me now why the hell does Moka here have her mother blood?! My blood doesn't get pass to kids so that means she gave Moka her powers, the powers I gave her." The headmaster just shook his head because he knows this going to happen, he can see the anger in his eyes right now.

In all rights Naruto should be anger because first person he gave his blood to went power crazy and become a monster. The other person he gave powers to then later gave it to her daughter because of events that were uncontrollable at the time yet he felt sorry for Naruto for all the pain caused by his blood.

"When Moka was born, she was dying so her mother passed your blood with the powers into Moka. This made Moka a lot stronger than other vampires but she hasn't truly unlocked the hidden power inside of her yet." Naruto accept the old man words even if it was beyond raged that a male had his blood in his body.

"I guess I can accept that but also human I'll tell you this one thing." His eyes snapped over to Tsukune. "I can't help you, because fact she passed some of my blood with her blood into you. I don't think you're a ghoul or a vampire but something new." Headmaster's eyes become wide at same time he looked over at Tsukune, he didn't think it could be that bad only if Naruto of all people believed it to be the case then they had to worry.

"I truly don't know any way to help you till; we fully know what you are." His eyes left him only the two mothers eyes were the ones staring at the human. They couldn't believe their daughters would fall for a human of all races.

"You are a human?" Tsukune simply looked scared then looked over at the headmaster whose help he needed even if it did backstab this old man today. He needed him because he didn't want to be kicked out of the school or worse killed.

"He had used to be but due to these new facts, he's best chance of living is now here." He counted their question only he just wished he could have one day without trouble always going on in his school.

"Is there anything else, I really would like to get some private time with my Tsume-hime because we got much to catch up on." The vampire leader whined while feral smirk comes across her lips. This caused both her kids to want to throw up at what they were seeing in front of their eyes.

"You two really need to learn how to control yourself, yes they is more for you two to know. Now for everyone else please simply leave the room and here is your room keys Kiba and Hana." He handed them their keys before everyone had left the office leaving three of them alone in the room.

"Few things I need to know, first how long are you going to stay here Naruto? I know you wanted get away from wars, being leader with tons other things." Naruto just moved his finger to his lips while he had thought on the question.

"Maybe two or three years, till Akasha's daughter leaves this school. She maybe not with me anymore but I still feel like I should do this for her at least." Tsume moved her head against his neck with her eyes still looking at him.

"You truly are a nice and kind person Naru-kun; I really wished you would have stayed with me. You could have been their father and I didn't have go through another asshole married that ended with him leaving me." Naruto kissed her lips before holding her closer to him.

"Next how long have you been doing things together? Right now isn't fully safe for mix breeding with vampires and werewolves." Naruto looked down once more at her yet she just shrugs her shoulders to him.

"We doing things before and after her husband died, we had hidden nights together but I do regret not marrying people, but I didn't think be fair to people if I married more than one woman." Tsume started to giggle which turns into a full blow laughing season while she looked at him only both men were confused

"Everyone you had dated would share you in a heartbeat if you would just marry them." Naruto jaw had just dropped before staring at her; the Headmaster started in on the laughing leaving Naruto to stare at both of them.

"How come no one fucking told me this?" His words caused both to laugh even harder Tsume was first to stop and gave him a kiss.

"It was better that way for you that way and it our idea not to tell you. Now let's go already because sick of waiting." She got up on her feet and walked out of the room with his katana still in her hand. He just smirked before following her leaving Headmaster alone only his face turned dark because he had known this happiness not last long for Naruto, it never does.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading and thank you again for reading it.


End file.
